


Uomo e spettro

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il passato si spoglia per diventare un futuro diverso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uomo e spettro

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

 

"L'amore uccide ciò che siamo stati perché si possa diventare ciò che non eravamo."   
\- Sant'Agostino -   


  


**Uomo e spettro**

  
  
Avevi affrontato la follia, ridendo con lei e cercando di capirne i contorni, i limiti.  
  
 _"Non hai scampo, Joker. Ti troverò."_  
 _"Oh, ci conto proprio, pipistrello."_  
  
Avevi affrontato la paura, aprendone il petto e lasciando che grondasse le tue stesse certezze.   
  
_"Sei spaventato, piccolo pipistrello? Hai bisogno della tua mamma?"_  
  
Avevi combattuto contro l'asimmetria di un giustiziere diventato infine boia, la legge il braccio spezzato di una libra bruciata.   
  
_"Dovresti averlo imparato, ormai. Il Fato ha scelto...non lo si può più negare."_  
  
Eri stato schiacciato dallo solitudine e dal rimorso.   
Avevi lasciato che Gotham - la tua Gotham - diventasse preda e puttana di uno spettro del passato, occhi azzurri e il terribile deserto della vendetta nelle vene.   
  
_"Non c'è alcun modo di fermare la bomba. Nessun...modo."_  
  
Ti aveva infranto dall'interno Bane, ben oltre un pugno di vertebre.   
Ti aveva costretto davanti a uno specchio slabbrato, scuotendoti quasi uno straccio immondo.   
Dal fumo di mille verità abortite infinite volte era emerso un uomo distrutto, annichilito.   
Aveva preso forma un topo grigiastro e stanco, non certo il feroce rapace che solcava i cieli ogni notte.   
  
_"La mia paura non è che non possiate farcela, Padron Bruce, ma che non vogliate farcela."_  
  
Chi sei davvero, Bruce Wayne?  
Cosa sei?  
  
 _"Deve conoscere il suo limite, Padron Bruce."_  
 _"Batman non ha limiti."_  
 _"Ma lei sì."_  
  
Avevi affrontato la prigione delle tue stesse ossa, ma la prova più difficile era ancora tutta lì, raccolta su di una tomba vuota.   
  
_"Potevi andare ovunque tu volessi, eppure sei tornato indietro."_  
 _"Anche tu."_  
 _"Si vede proprio che siamo due idioti."_  
  
Sapevi contrastare il dolore.   
Sapevi guerreggiare con la Morte, schivare colpi e restituirne.   
Sapevi dominare te stesso, ma quando avevi incrociato i suoi occhi eri rimasto nudo dinanzi la verità.   
  
Erano gesti eleganti quelli con cui Selina si era rialzata dal manto erboso, la mimica risoluta e sicura del predatore.   
La mimica dignitosa e sofferta di chi credeva d'aver perso.   
Ti aveva regalato un'occhiata che era un coacervo di sentimenti e domande represse, ma sulle sue labbra ne era fiorita solo una.   
  
"Perchè?"  
  
Le avevi sorriso, sfiorandone lo zigomo.   
Aveva ringhiato il gatto selvatico, l'istinto di conservazione l'ultimo brandello a cui potesse - volesse - fare appello.   
  
"Perchè ho scelto chi essere. Cosa essere."  
  
Eri un guerriero e le tue vittorie, come le tue sconfitte, le portavi incise nella pelle, cicatrici bianche e cordoli di tessuto troppo spessi per poter dimenticare.   
Conoscevi tante cose e le avevi usate tutte, come Bruce Wayne e come Batman.   
Ma dell'amore non sapevi proprio niente.   
  
"E cosa sei?" ti aveva replicato allora Selina, il suo respiro una carezza tiepida sulla tua bocca.   
"Un uomo." era stata la risposta, prima di catturarne le labbra in un bacio famelico " Un fantasma."  
  
Forse, era tempo d'imparare.


End file.
